greenlanternfandomcom-20200223-history
Green Lantern (Hal Jordan)
History Origin Hal Jordan was a captain in the United States Air Force, like his father Martin, and a test pilot when he was suddenly drawn to a crashed alien starship. The inhabitant, Abin Sur, explained (using his power ring to translate) that he was a member of the Green Lantern Corps. Mortally wounded, he searched Earth for the most worthy successor to pass the ring on. Hal, chosen because of his fearlessness and honesty, was given the power ring and its battery, becoming the Green Lantern for Space Sector 2814. Hal was trained by Sinestro as a member of the Corps. While training, he learned his dark secrets and battled Sinestro. Hal went on many spacefaring missions as well as continuing to protect Earth. Early Years Hal and Oliver Queen are good friends, often adventuring together. Hal was also friends with the late Barry Allen, the second Flash, who, along with Hal, were both founding members of the Justice League of America. Later still, Hal retained a friendship with their respective sidekicks, Roy Harper and Wally West, the third Flash. Something of a ladies man, Hal had courted more than his share of beautiful women in his time. Of these women, the one to whom Hal may have been closest was Carol Ferris, who was his boss when he worked as a test pilot for her company, Ferris Aircraft. Unfortunately, their relationship was repeatedly strained by Carol's position as Hal's boss and her dedication to running her company, as well as Hal going through a period of instability where he moved around constantly trying new jobs that did not suit him. Even worse, Carol was chosen by the Zamorans to be Star Sapphire, a powerful super-villainess who repeatedly menaced the world, specifically men. The Fall into Darkness When Coast City was destroyed, something within Hal seemed to snap. He attempted to use his ring to restore the city, but the Guardians attempted to punish Hal for abusing the ring for his personal use. He headed into space to confront them, defeating many other Corps members and collecting their rings along the way. A seemingly resurrected Sinestro and Kilowog battled him separately on Oa, but were both apparently killed. Hal entered the Central Battery, absorbing its power (and as revealed later, the evil entity, Parallax, that was influencing him). He emerged, taking the name of the entity and operating under its will. As Parallax, Hal fought many of his former allies and Kyle Rayner, the newest GL, while attempting to restore Coast City. He conspired with Extant to restart the universe and attempted to sway others to his cause by offering them wealth and power in this reborn universe, the purpose of which was to 'set things right.' Hal was ultimately defeated by heroes of Earth. Hal seemed to gain clarity, healing the paralyzed John Stewart and resurrecting Oliver Queen, who had died in an explosion. He extinguished his powers and sacrificed himself to destroy the Sun Eater and re-ignite Earth's sun. Rebirth Some time later, the The Spectre was without a host and demons sought to use it to their advantage. With the help of the Sentinels of Magic, Hal became the new host for the Spectre. Hal attempted to bend the Spectre's mission from vengeance to redemption, using his powers to remove the Star Sapphire persona from Carol. However, the Spectre was the stronger of the two minds, and Hal had little success. But the Spectre had alternate motives for attaching to Hal Jordan. He explained to Hal that the parasitic fear demon known as Parallax had taken him over while it was trapped by the Guardians in the Central Battery, having been awoken and directed to Hal by Sinestro. Though Parallax was able to supress Hal and take over the Spectre, Hal was able to fight off Parallax and separate both Parallax and the Spectre from his soul. Ganthet sent a beacon of light to guide Hal's soul back to his body, and Hal Jordan was reborn as the Green Lantern. The Sinestro Corps War Seeking to atone for his actions while under Parallax's influence, he has become the Green Lantern of Sector 2814 once again. He also rejoined the Justice League, despite Batman's seeming mistrust of him. Hal also got a new test pilot job at Coast City, which he had subconciously rebuilt while Parallax was reemerging. Hal later helped rescue various missing Green Lanterns from Hank Henshaw and the Manhuters on Biot, including some he had battled during his Parallax induced rampage toward Oa, as well as his former lover Arisia. During the Sinestro Corps War, Coast City was targeted for destruction by the Sinestro Corps, and Hal urged the city to evacuate. Instead, people all over the city put out green lights in support of Hal and the corps. Hal and Kyle Rayner were able to defeat Sinestro in hand to hand combat, and place him under arrest, ending the war. Rage of The Red Lanterns After the events of the Sinestro Corps War Hal is one of the Green Lanterns chosen to escort Sinestro to Korugar whereSinestro will be executed. However the escort team is ambushed first by the Sinestro Corps and later by the Red Lanterns. The Red Lanterns capture Sinestro leaving both the Green Lanterns and Sinestros behind to die. Hal and the rest of the Green Lanterns are rescued by the Blue Lantern Saint Walker. He accompanies Walker to Odym, home of the Blue Lantern Corps, were he witnesses the induction of a new Blue Lantern Brother Warth. Hal argues with Ganthet about rescuing Sinestro, but eventually relents and reluctantly works with Walker and Warth to rescue Sinestro from Atrocitus. In a conversation with Walker he discovers that Ganthet is expecting him to join the Blue Lantern Corps as it's leader. On Ysmault he is captured by the Red Lanterns and hung on a cross next to Sinestro, however he is set free by the Blue Lanterns who arrive moments after the Sinestro Corps who freed Sinestro. Hal tries to free Laira from the influence of the red ring and is almost successful until Sinestro kills her. Finally losing all control of his anger Hal attempts to murder Sinestro, which attracts a red power ring to him and inducts him into the Red Lantern Corps. thumb|left|Hal is given a Blue Ring|150px Under the influence of the red ring Hal attacks both the Sinestro Corps and Blue Lanterns. Unlike all the other Red Lanterns Hal can create constructs with the red ring. When Hal once again attempts to murder Sinestro Walker forces his blue ring on Hal in a attempt to free the Green Lantern from the red rings influence. The blue ring frees Hal restoring him to normal. He attacks Atrocitus when the red ring explodes, and while Hal remains unharmed Atrocitus is wounded. Hal is now seen wearing some sort of Green/Blue Lantern uniform. He asks Walker what he did to him, but even Walker does not know. Agent Orange Hal returns to Odym with Saint Walker and Warth to try and remove the blue ring. He meets up with Ganthet and Sayd to tell them he will not abandon the Green Lantern Corps to join the Blue Lanterns. Ganthet explains that it was never his intent to make him a Blue Lantern, but to become leader of the Blue Lantern Corps as a Green Lantern, reasoning that Hal's willpower would be strong enough to power the whole Blue Lantern Corps. Less then thrilled of being thought of as a battery Hal ask how to remove the blue ring. Ganthet says the only way to remove it is for Hal use up the rings charge, which he can only do if has a spark of hope. Hal is called back to Oa by the Guardians so that they can remove the blue ring themselves. thumb|right|Invasion of The Vega System|200px The Guardian are unable to remove the blue ring but continue to blast Hal with green energy in an attempt to destroy it. John stops them from continuing to blast Hal since it was having no effect. Salaak informs the Guardians that Stel had an encounter with an Orange Lantern, and a hologram of Larfleeze appears from Stel's body. Larfleeze gives demands to the Guardians, however Scar destroys the hologram. Scar then requests a new law that the Vega System no longer be off limits and that the Guardians finally get involved in the war themselves. Hal, along with many other Corps members, invaded the Vega System. Hal once again lost control of the blue ring that Saint Walker had given him, causing him to plummet onto the planet, Okaara where he met Green Lantern, Gretti. The Guardians and the other Corps members arrive and make thier way to a cave in the Forbidden Forest of Weeds. When they are about to break in, they are ambushed by the Orange Lantern Corps, who now have added the Controllers to their ranks. During the course of the battle, Hal is dragged down in the depths of the planet, deep underground to discover the leader and self-proclaimed owner of the Orange Lanterns, Larfleeze, Agent Orange himself. thumb|left|Hal tainted by the Orange Light|150px Larfleeze expresses great desire for the blue ring, saying that the fact it gives people thier hopes would be the only way to quench his incredible hunger for everything. He demands the ring but Hal says that he will trade him the ring only if Larfleeze tells him about the deal he had made with the Guardians long ago. Hal listens to the tale and after it is finished, Larfleeze attempts to steal the ring once more. Hal is still unable to remove it so Agent Orange slices off Hal's entire hand and then takes the ring for himself. They both quickly discovered though that the ring had used Larfleeze's hope against him and it was all just an illusion. The two fought as the Green Lanterns arrived to aid Hal. Hal realized that the power battery Larfleeze held was the source of his power and managed to snatch it from him. The result almost transformed Hal into the new weilder of the orange light but Larfleeze hastily took his battery back. He used its power to battle the Green Lantern Corps but when the blue ring began to speak to Hal once more, he told it that if they got out of the fight alive, he hoped the ring would stop pestering him. The ring registered his sincerity, unleashing its power on Agent Orange, Hal remarking "You've got to be kidding me". Now having used the ring, Hal was able to remove it and it went back to Odym. The Blackest Night Hal and the other Earth Lanterns honored the ones who had been killed during the destruction of Coast City. Afterward, Hal talked with Barry about how many people had died since he had been gone. They received a message from Alfred Pennyworth who told them that Bruce Wayne's grave had been desecrated. They were attacked by a J'onn J'onzz who now wore a Black Power Ring. He told them that they should never have returned from the dead and fought them across Gotham. He tossed Hal into the Bat-Signal where Hal spoke with Barbara and Jim Gordon, asking to borrow the commissioner's car. While Barry and J'onn fought in a power plant, Barry mixed together tons of chemicals and then Hal arrived, with the police car lifted with him by his ring. He threw it down into the chemicals blowing it up in J'onn's face making him face his only weakness, fire. Hal and Barry believed they had beaten the now undead and evil martian but soon realized they had spoke too soon. The Martian Manhunter emerged from the fire with fellow Black Lanterns; Ronnie Raymond, Ralph and Sue Dibney, and Hawkman and Hawkgirl at his side. The Indigo-1 emerged during the fight defeated one of Black Lanterns. They tell about the origin of the Lights and have an interest in Hal. Before more Black Lanterns came, Hal was teleported with Indigo-1 to somewhere else. Powers and Abilities Powers Indomitable Will: Hal Jordan's will has been described as the greatest in the universe. His power is only limited by his own imagination, making him one of the most powerful superheroes in the universe. He has defeated beings such as Sinestro, Mongul, and even the entire JLA on one occasion. In the future when his evil side, Parallax, went rogue and nearly destroyed and recreated the universe, an alternate Hal from the past was not only able to match Parallax's will but fought him to a stalemate, while the most powerful beings couldn't scratch him. Power Ring: Hal Jordan can shoot green laser beams from his power ring. He can also form consructs, by using his thoughts and the power ring to create an object that he can use to fight his enemies. The power ring can not effect any object that is yellow. However, on one occasion in a battle against Atrocitus, a member of the 5 Inversions, he created a construct of a jet. The jet overpowered Atrocitus who was lifting a yellow peice of Machinery. The jet smahsed into Atrocitus and Sinestro returned Atrocitus back to the prison Ysmault. The power ring runs out of power after a time, and can only be recharged by a Green Lantern Battery. The power ring also supplies information when asked a question. Abilities Green Lantern Ring Mastery: Jordan's constructs are among the most powerful. When he creates them, one often witnesses an "afterburner" behind Jordan of all his stray thoughts unconnected to the job at hand. Skilled Boxer Expert Pilot Equipment *Green Lantern Power Battery *White Lantern Power Battery Former Equipment *Red Lantern Power Battery *Orange Lantern Power Battery *Blue Lantern Power Battery *Qwardian Power Battery *Black Lantern Power Battery Transportation *Various U.S. Air Force test jets, as well as self-powered flight via his Green Lantern ring. Weapons *Green Lantern Power Ring *White Lantern Power Ring Former Weapons *Red Lantern Power Ring *Orange Lantern Power Ring *Qwardian Power Ring *Blue Lantern Power Ring *Black Lantern Power Ring Notes *Although this character was originally introduced during DC's Earth-One era of publication, their existence following the events of the 1985-86 limited series Crisis on Infinite Earths remains intact. However, some elements of the character's Pre-Crisis history may have been altered or removed for Post-Crisis New Earth continuity, and should be considered apocryphal. Trivia *In 2005 an action figure was created for his one and only appearance in the Justice League Unlimited episode The Once and Future Thing: Time, Warped: Part 2. Only 100 were created and were all personally signed by series creator Bruce Timm. Also the action figure came in a limited edition green and red variation of the normal Justice League packaging. All figures were given as gifts to production and promotion staff alike. This figure has now become the Holy Grail for any collector and go on eBay and other auction sites for thousands. See Also *Green Lantern (Hal Jordan)/Gallery In Other Media .]] Animated *In 1967, Hal was featured in "The Superman/Aquaman Hour of Adventure" either in his own shorts, or as a member of the Justice League of America. *Hal was later featured in "The Superfriends", first as a guest hero, then as a full member. * In 1996, Hal Jordan made an extremely brief cameo in the Superman: TAS episode, In Brightest Day.... During a fight between Kyle Rayner and Sinestro, a plane gets in the way. The pilots name can be clearly seen: Colonel Hal Jordan. * In 2003, Hal Jordan made an appearance in the Warner Bros. cartoon, Duck Dodgers in the Episode, The Green Loontern. In this episode. Captain Dodgers is in a mix up at the dry cleaners and takes Hal Jordan's costume and Power Ring. After running amok in the universe, Jordan finally catches up with Dodgers and takes back his ring. Several other Lanterns make animated appearances including Guy Gardner, Tomar-Tu and the Green Lampkin. In this appearance, Hal Jordan is voiced by well known director, Kevin Smith. * In 2005, Hal Jordan made a surprise, if brief, cameo in the Justice League Unlimited episode The Once and Future Thing: Time, Warped: Part 2, where he was voiced by Firefly/Stargate SG-1 and Angel actor Adam Baldwin. In this episode, due to the result of an alteration in the time line. John Stewart is replaced by Hal Jordan. This replacement, however, only lasts around five mins airtime when time corrects itself. * In 2007 the story Justice League: The New Frontier was brought to the screen on DVD by Bruce Timm. Hal Jordan plays a main role in this story and is voiced by Buffy and Angel star, David Boreanaz. * in 2009 the feature length movie Green lantern: First Flight was released on DVD by Sam Register. The story revolves around the origin of Hal Jordan as Green Lantern. Christopher Meloni of Law & Order provides the voice for Hal. *In the fourth season finale of The Batman, "The Joining", the Justice League was introduced. Hal Jordan was included among its members, in a non-speaking cameo. He and the other members of the League play a role in the show's fifth season. He appears in the episode "Ring Toss", and in the finale "Lost Heroes", both times Live Action Film *Martin Campbell will direct a live action Green Lantern movie due for a release of June 17,2011 that will feature Hal Jordan and his first adventure as the Green Lantern. Berlanti will co-write the script with TV & comic book writers Marc Guggenheim and Michael Green. The comic books, Green Lantern: Emerald Dawn I and II, greatly influences the movie's plot with appearances from Abin Sur, Kilowog to Sinestro among other DC Comics characters including Clark Kent and Guy Gardner. In the movie, Jordan fights villains Legion and Hector Hammond while adjusting to being Sector 2814's new protector. Video Games *Hal was an unlockable character in the console versions of Justice League Heroes. ''He was the most expensive unlockable in the game. *He was a playable character in ''Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe. Links *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Hal_Jordan_%28New_Earth%29 *http://www.comicvine.com/hal-jordan/29-11202/ Category:Justice League Members Category:Green Lantern Corps Members Category:Former Red Lantern Corps Members Category:Former Blue Lantern Corps Members Category:Hybrid Lanterns Category:Former Orange Lantern Corps Members Category:Former Black Lantern Corps Members Category:Former White Lantern Corps Members